


Thorpe

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Prompt from phanfic, rollercoaster, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil meet for the first time in a very long line for a roller coaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorpe

Dan huffed in annoyance blowing some of his straightened brown fringe out of his brown eyes. Chris had decided that he didn't want to ride the roller-coaster that Dan had been looking forward to all day in favour of going on a kiddie bumper car ride. Dan loved the bumper cars but the thrill of a good roller-coaster was better. 

The line was long, the waiting time displayed above the entrance claimed it would be forty five minits, so Dan just joined the back of the line behind two boys with black hair.

Dan tapped his foot in annoyance before pulling out his phone and texting Chris. He hoped the line for angry bird dodgems was long. 

"I like your phone case." One of the boys from in front said indicating Dan's lemongrab phonecase.  
"Thank you. I feel like connect with lemongrab on an emotional level." Dan said. The boy laughed.  
"I'm Phil and this is my friend PJ" Phil introduced indicating the other boy.  
"I'm Dan. My friend Chris is on the angry bird dodgems."  
"I love angry birds" Pj muttered.  
"He abandoned you to ride Saw all by yourself?" Phil asked.  
"He said he really wanted to ride the dodgems but he is actually afraid of Jigsaw. He squealed like a girl when we were watching Saw last week." Dan explained.  
"Which Saw movie were you watching?"  
"Saw 2" Dan said  
"The death mask is really scary!" Phil squealed.  
Dan and Phil delved into a conversation that ranged from saw traps to Pokémon. Before Dan realised how much time had passed, they were at the front of the line.  
"Bye Phil." Dan said nervously.  
"Bye Dan. Here is my phone number. Call me." Phil said with a smile before following PJ onto the ride.  
Dan heard some giggling and he turned to find a couple of girls quickly darting their eyes away from him. Dan blushed, then looked down at the numbers written on his arm.

Chris was never going to stop teasing him about this.


End file.
